movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scream
The Scream is a movie in the Scream Series. It will be a horror/Drama film. It will be a prequel to the other Scream Movies. Synopsis Sam Stone is a normal boy on school. Everything on school seems normal. A classmate of Sam is being bullied by some other kids, Sam has a crush on a girl. But after some time, a terrible killer is terrorizing the school. He calls himself the Scream. Because he wears a mask, nobody knows who he is. Sam and his friends have to stop this Scream until he kills everybody of the school. Plot The movie will start in a normal lesson. Sam is sitting with his friends, William, Jayden and Jayden and talking about some random things. The teacher, Jacob Chapman, Mr. Chapman how he is called, is gone for some seconds. The whole class is talking. Noa Knight is talking with David Parker, Emma Graham and Jason King. Also Isabelle Fletcher and Julie Paine are talking. Madison Campbell and Emily Baker are also talking. On that time Mr. Chapman comes inside. The class is silent again. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl" he says it to Emma, Jason and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sam sees it, but doesn't do anything. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah" Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it David, Emma and Jason are laughing again In the break, Sarah is sitting alone. She eats some frites in the canteen . David, Emma and Jason walks to her. David pushes her head into tge frites. No teacher sees it. Sam and his friends see it. Noa also see it but she has no feelings for it. Bruce is talking with Isabelle and Julie. They also saw it. David, Emma and Jason are walking laughinf away. Later it is Friday afternoon, the class has gym. In the changing room, Emma is bullying. The other girls don't do anything. Later in the lesson they are making teams for football. David, seem as the best in gym of the class has to make the teams with Emma. Sarah is chosen last. Sarah is very bad in Football and makes a lot of mistakes. Sam, Jayden and William are arguing abouth what to do. Jaydsn thinks it is sad and wants to come over for her. William doesn't know. Sam thinks he can't becausr otherwise everbody will think they are stupid. Logan is with Isabelle to a secret place. He kisses her. Bruce is very jaelous. After school, David wants to go with Noa to his house. Sam wants that to. Jayden goes to Sarah. He wants to talk with her and he shows interest in her. Lucas and William are arguing about something and go later back to their home. Noa is angry on what David is doing and says no to David. Emily and Madison go after school to the city. Bruce wants to talk with Isabelle. Sam asks Noa to do something. She says yes. David sees it and angry and jaelous walks away. The next day, Sam sees on the app in Whattsap, that Sarah is bullied. Cast *Unknown Actor as Sam Stone *Unknown Actress as Noa Knight *Unknown Actress as Sarah Adams *Unknown Actor as William Wilson *Unknown Actor as Jayden Parkinson *Unknown Actor as David Parker *Unknown Actor as Bruce Wakefield *Unknown Actress as Isabelle Fletcher *Unknown Actress as Emily Baker *Unknown Actress as Madison Campbell *Unknown Actress as Julie Paine *Unknown Actor as Logan Grant *Unknown Actor as Lucas Jackson *Unknown Actress as Emma Graham *Unknown Actor as Jason King *Unknown Actor as Jacob Chapman *Unknown Actor as Rudy Robinson Category:Movie Category:Scream Movies